


Fall of authority

by Protoformx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoformx/pseuds/Protoformx
Summary: Something terrible has happened





	Fall of authority

Blood Diamond was pacing in her throne room, her mind ran through the numerous scenarios that could occur. Blood was planning to launch a full scale attack on the Diamond's main communication hub off world, her plan was to be expose the Diamond’s for the monsters that they were. The homeworld loyalists needed to know what their Diamond’s were doing. It was never her intention to make her subjects suffer, they may be peons beneath her feet, but they were still gems. Upon her throne sat the lone Peridot, it was the same one that had warned her from before. Blood Diamond leaned down to the small gem. The Peridot’s face blushed as she noticed the smirking Diamond’s face staring down at her. “What news do you have have for me?” Cooed the Diamond. “All units have landed on the central hub, minor casualties so far..” The Peridot’s hologram began to flash. “Open the channel Peridot.” Worry plastered across the gem’s face. It was a Iolite, a pilot gem, her voice was frantic as the the transmission was distorted. “It was a trap, they were waiting for us inside the hub. It was a massacre.” The voice began to cut out. The doors to the Diamonds throne room caved in, as the debris flew towards her. It was the Diamond’s, Yellow, White and Blue stood at the outskirts of her room. It was Yellow Diamond that made the first step forward, with a weapon in hand. “You have committed treason,” her voice echoed throughout the room. Slowly Yellow Diamond pointed her weapon at her. “The punishment for treason is death.” The Diamond's voice seethed. Blood Diamond kept her back to the throne, making sure that the Peridot would be safe. Reaching to her chest the Diamond summoned her weapon. A scythe slowly emerged from her chest as she grasped in her hand. Blood Diamond widen her stance as she prepared for the Diamond’s attack. Each attack pushed her further back, blocking as the Diamond’s weapons came crashing down on her. The Peridot watched in horror as her Diamond leaned up against her throne, her body worn and breathing ragged. It was Yellow’s hand that did her in as it wrapped around Blood Diamond’s neck. “You had your chance, now you will be shattered.” Yellow Diamonds hand closed around her neck. The body of Blood Diamond disappeared as her gem fell at the Peridot’s feet. Peridot’s were not known for their acts of bravery, so when she took hold of Blood Diamond gem and began her escape the Diamond’s were dumbfounded. The Peridot was proud that the her Diamond had protected her. It was her time to repay that debt. The Peridot scaled down the throne and bolted to the far end of the room. It was an escape pod that she ran too. A single pod created for the sole purpose of the Diamonds. Yellow Diamond form crashed into the throne as she reached for the Peridot. Peridot was just out of reach as a fist came smashing down onto where she stood only a moment ago. The door’s to the escape pod came crashing down as it ejected from its base. The Peridot was safe for a moment, she looked down to the Diamond in her hand and pressed it to her chest. They were safe she corrected herself. The Peridot began to open the communication channels to the Diamond’s fleet. Calls for help echoed through them all desperate and afraid. Peridot opened the Diamond’s main channel the view of the communication hub in view. Peridot order’s came over the communication line. “All units, I repeat all units retreat to Earth.” Peridot’s stomach dropped as she looked down at the Hub. The screen exploded with light, the gem’s escaped pod shook. Peridot knew what had just happened as she looked up at the screen. The planet that she had a second ago was gone, pieces of the planet’s crust drifted off the screen. The Diamond’s had destroyed the plant, it had both been occupied with both rebel and homeworld loyalists. Peridot walked to the main control console and typed in the commands that would bring her to the Virgo Supercluster. The Peridot sat down and looked at the Diamond, she gently rubbed her hand over it. “We won’t let them do this my Diamond.” Determination filled the gem’s voice as she looked out to empty space ahead. “We won’t let them win.” Peridot muttered as the pod entered into hyperspace.


End file.
